


Why can't I have him?

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Killing, Love, Love/Hate, Lovers, M/M, Other, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Violence, vorona is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: Izaya sees Vorona and Shizuo together. They're obviously dating. He is jeaulous of them. All he wishes is to have Shizuo all to himself, but does Shizuo like Izaya more than he likes Vorona?Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am currently working on other fanfictions so I am going to make this a a very short fanfiction. Leave kudos and I hope you guys enjoy!

  "Stupid Shizu-chan," I sneered. "Why can't you love me?" I looked down at the chess board in front of me. 

"Its no use now. Why did you have to choose her? Why couldn't you just choose someone else?" I sighed. 'Maybe I should just forget about it.' I thought. 

I stood up from my chair. I should check on that stupid brute. I smirked. To make sure he's not doing something with that girl. Of course I knew everything from her. I had her file in my desk. I grabbed it. A picture of Vorona. She was born in Russia and recently just came to Japan. I put the file down. 

I'll just check on him...yeah that's what I'll do. I grabbed my fur trimmed jacket and headed out the door. Maybe, just maybe, I won't try anything stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikebukero

  When I got to Ikebukero I imediatley spotted the blonde. He was standing right next to Vorona. Arm around her waist. I stared at them. I couldn't move my eyes to a different direction. Jealousy took over me. Anger flashed in my eyes. I clutched my switchblade. I stomped right over to them like a little kid ready to throw a fit. Shizuo must have noticed because right when I raised my switchblade over her head and thrashed it downwards he grabbed my arm. I tryed to free myself. My eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall.

"Let me go." I whispered loud enough for both of them to hear. Vorona turned around. She stared in shock. We stood there frozen. My arm still being held by Shizuo's large hand.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo said. Face full of anger.

"I said let me go!" I screamed . I tryed to pull my arm away but he didn't let go, instead he squezeed my arm tighter. My hand released my switchblade. By that time my tears were already falling one by one.

"Shizuo, who is that?" Vorona asked gazing at me. Shizuo hesitated a moment before saying,"This right her is the fle-I mean Izaya. He is the guy I was talking about," Shizuo's angry face turned into a frown. "What were you trying to do damn flea?" He said sharply.

I let my head fall to my chest. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. If I hadn't come here in the first place this wouldn't have happened. 

  "I-I don't k-know..." I said. Tears fell to the ground. Making a small puddle of tears. 

  "Shizuo, come on lets go." Vorona said tugging Shizuo's sleve.

  Shizuo looked at her suspicioulsy. He didn't want to cause a fight in front of his girlfriend. So he released my arm. Vorona and Shizuo held hands, and walked away leaving me all alone. 

  I slowly wiped tears from my face. Slowly I walked in the oppositse direction. I didn't know where I was going. Walking suddenly turned to running and then to sprinting.

  I ended up in a dark alleyway. I fell down against the side of the wall slowly catching my breath. 

I take my switchblade out from my pocket and gaze at it. I slowly start cutting my self. Blood starts pouring out.

  "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. IT'S NO USE NOW! HA-HA-HA! SEE!? NOT ALL OF YOU CAN HELP ME!" I yell. People hear my yelling. They stop and stare. They whisper things 'poor guy, is he okay, omg, and isn't that Orihara Izaya!?' One woman stops in her tracks. She stares in pure shock and then screams as she sees blood pouring out of my wrist. 

  "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

  I look at her confused. She leans down and grabs my wrist. She takes a cloth out of her purse and wraps my wrist around it. Blood stains the nice looking cloth. She then takes a bright pink phone out of her purse and dials 911. She talks on the phone for a few minutes. Talking about were we are and the type of things they would ask. The woman carefully puts the bright pink phone back inside her purse. Then she says,"It's going to be okay." 

  "Why are you helping me?" I say, awkardly, looking down at the now stained cloth wraped around my small little wrist. 

  "Because," she says. "It hurts me to see other people getting hurt." She smiles. Not the evil smile, but a kind smile. The kind of smile that fills your heart with emotions. Her smile doesn't disappear. So pure and innocent. 

We both flinch when we hear a siren coming our way. The ambulance stops right were we are and a man and a woman get out from the back of the ambulance. Is it just me or do they...look, blurry? I look at my wrist, it's blurry too. I wipe my eyes with my free hand. Nope the blurryness still doesn't go away. As the people come running up to me they start asking me things. My brows furrow, I can't hear them at all. Ouch, my head hurts. I slowly fall down. My head hits the concrete, hard. I can't...keep, my, eyes...open....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya wakes up at a hospital. Shizuo, Vorona, and Shinra visit him. How will Izaya react when he sees Vorona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to tell you guys, I will only be updating about once every two weeks.

I open my eyes. I look around. White room, heart monitor, small table, Shinra, Shizuo, and...Vorona. I frown. 'Why is she here? I hate her. HATE HER. HATE HER!' I sit up from the bed. I twist my body around so that my legs dangle from the bed. I hop right off the bed. All three of them are asleep. I look down at the bandages around my arms. I touch them. I wince. 

  "This is...all your...fault...Vorona." I whisper.

  "This is all your fault." I say a bit louder. 

  "This is all your fault!" I yell. Shinra's eyes flutter open.

  "Izaya?" He says. 

  "This is all your fault!" I yell again. Both Shizuo and Vorona awake.

  "Izaya. Calm down. It's gonna be alright." I hear Shinra say. Shizuo stands up from the chair he was sitting on, so do Shinra and Vorona. I don't want to hear them anymore, so I say it again. But this time I point at Vorona.

  "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" I scream. 

  "What do I do?" says Vorona. Shinra grabs a hold of me. 

  "Izaya! What are you doing? You shouldn't say things like that. Be nice to Shizuo's girlfriend. 

  "NO!" I scream. I struggle against his grip. I break free but Shizuo grabs me instead.

  "Calm the hell down, Izaya!" says Shizuo as he shakes my shoukders. Vorona looks over at me from behind Shizuo. Shinra stares at me worringly. 

  "I can't! Not with her in here! Make her go away! Go away! I don't want you in here! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" I scream. 

  "No, Izaya. She can't go away. So please, tell us what's wrong." Shinra says calmly. 

  "Only if she goes away!" I say. Shinra sighs.

  "Fine. Vorona can you pleaae step outside? You too Shizuo?" Vorona and Shizuo nod. As they head out I take two steps and grab Shizuo's arm. 

  "Stay." He looks at me. Then looks at Vorona and then at Shinra. Shinra nods. I let go of his arm. He walks over to Shinra and stands right next to him. I sit back on the bed and glare at Vorona. Her eyebrow twitches. She closes the door. 

  "So, Izaya what is it with Vorona?" says Shinra. I don't feel like talking too much so i'll just say parts.

  I point at Shizuo. I talk just like kururi talks. "Shizuo...and Vorona...don't like." Shinra nods. (Shizuo and Vorona are dating, I don't like it.) Shizuo doesn't seem to get it. So Shinra explains it to him.

  "What Izaya is saying is that you and Vorona are dating, and that he doesn't like it." Shinra explains. Shizuo looks at me.

  "Why do you care if I am dating Vorona?" Shizuo asks. I stiffen. Now I feel uncomfortable. Shinra notices. 

  "Umm...Shizuo I don't think...he really wants to talk about this." He says. Shizuo ignores him.

  "Huh!? Why do you not want me and Vorona to be together!?" He yells. Now I want him to leave. I mumble something saying, because. Shinra puts a hand on his shoulder. 

  "Shizuo, don't." Shizuo brushes his arm away. Shinra steps back. Shizuo takes a step towards me. 

  "What did you say!?" He yells, again. Shinra doesn't want to watch so he exits the room, now it's just me and Shizuo. 

  "Because," I whisper. "I...love you." Tears could be seen in my eyes. Shizuo's eyes widen. I look away. 

  "Bullshit! I'm outta here!" He stomps away. Opens the door and exits. Shinra opens the door and walks in. 

  "What...happened?" he asks. 

  I hesitate before telling him.

  "I...confesed to him." Tears are falling. He gasps. 

  "You did!? I can't believe you did. Did he take it seriously?" He asks. 

  "No." I whisper. Shinra walks over to me and hugs me.

  "I'm sorry, I hope he understands how you feel." I cry on his shoulder. Then I notice that, Shinra has been here for me all the time. Every time I got hurt he would help me, cure me. Even now he still does those things for me. He knows i'm bad, but he still helps me. Tears dispapear one by one. I pull away.

  "Shinra." I say. 

  "Hmm."

  "You are...a true friend." I say. 

  "I know." He smiles. I smile back. "And that is why, I'll encourage you to keep on trying to get Shizuo. Either way, I also never actually liked Vorona." He oats me on my back. "See ya! I'll be back." He waves a good bye, and leaves the room. 

  "Thanks, I never thought you could be called a friend to me." I sit back on the bed, close my eyes and think that I finally have a real friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!!!~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill, kill, kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill, kill, kill...

 

  Two weeks later...

  I laugh. 

  "You, are, soooo, pathetic, Vorona. Seeing you in the state you are in, I could easily, you know, kill you. Right here and now." I say. Vorona is underneath me. Tears streaming down her face. My switchblade touching her neck. 

  "Shizuo-senpai...he broke up with me. Because of  _you._ " She cries some more. 

  "Do you want me to end your misery?" I ask her.

  "Please do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  It was another day in Ikebukuro. I was walking down the streets, trying to find Shizuo. My love. I walk past Russian Sushi. 

  "Long time no see, Izaya..." Simon says but I ignore him and keep walking. I wave and walk straight.

  Immediatley I spot two blondes. A man and a woman. Just like any other day. Holding hands, kissing, and most of all...sharing their love to the whole world. I follow them. First they enter a cake shop. Stay for about half an hour and then walk towards a clothing store. I tilt my head to the side. 

  "Why would they go there?" I whisper to myself. After a few minutes passed, they walk out. One bag of clothing in Vorona's hand. They start heading towards Shizuo's apartment. As they walk up to the entrance of Shizuo's apartment door, Vorona whispers in his ear.

  "Why don't we?" she says. I can hear her perfectly. Those words stab me. She grabs Shizuo's hand and raises it towards one of her breasts. Shizuo blushes. 

  "I-I don't k-know...it's just t-that i've n-never done this before..." he stutters. Vorona frowns. She puts on a fake smile. Forced.  

  She then says,"Don't worry, it'll feel good inside me.~" She leans over and kisses Shizuo. Disgusting. Disgusting! DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING!

   Shizuo pushes Vorona away. 

  "I'm sorry Vorona. It's just that... I don' think I love you anymore." Shizuo says. Vorona's eyes widen. Her eyebrows furrow. 

  "And? Who do you like? Is this person better than me!? Do you think they are worth more than me!?" screams Vorona. 

  Shizuo calms her down by putting a hamd on her shoulder. "The person I like...is...Izaya." Vorona shows a disgusted face. 

  "That guy?" she asks disgusted. 

  My eyes widen. I. Can. Not. Believe. What. Shizuo. Had. Just. Said. Did, he, just, say, that, he, loved, me? My heart is beating fast. 

  Vorona screams and clutches her head. Shizuo looks surprisingly at Vorona. 

  "No, no, no, no, no! Why do you like him!? You are suppose to be mine, and only!" she screams. Shizuo is caught up with her.

  "You know what? I'm done with you. Good-bye." he enters his apartment and slams the door shut infront of her face. She falls to the ground, eyes widened. I appear in front of her. I have been hiding, spying on them. 

  "Hi Vorona." I say. She lifts her head up and looks at me. She stands up. Lifts her leg and trys to kick me in the face. I dodge. She throws a punch at me. I dodge again and am behind her. I grab her arm. I twist it. I smirks, she screams. She falls to the ground facing me. I quickly sit on top of her. I grab my switchblade and hold it up to her neck.

  "This is your fault. Stupid Information Broker. If you hadn't interfered then Shizuo wouldn't have broken up with me." Tears fall from her eyes.

  I laugh. 

  "You, are, soooo, pathetic, Vorona. Seeing you in the state you are in, I could, you know, kill you. Right here and now." I say. Vorona is underneath me. Tears streaming down her face. My switchblade touching her neck.

  "Shizuo-senpai...broke up with me. Because of  ~~~~ _you._ " She cries some more.

  "Do you want me to end your misery?" I ask her.

  "Please do." 

  I laugh.

  "So long, Vorona." I thrash the switchblade downwards and it pierces through her chest. I keep on stabbing her. She screams in pain. I cover her mouth with my hand. So that Shizuo doesn't hear her. Her eyes shut. And she is dead. I smile. I just killed Vorona. Know it's just me and Shizuo. I laugh. I tilt my head to the side, examine her then look at all the blood on the ground. I stand up. I put my switchblade back in my pocket and walk away. I just hope, that they pin this on the slasher. I look back and smile, upon seeing her dead. Now the fun, will begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!! Another chapter finished!!!! Next chapter will be up soon so stay with me buddys!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!

 

  I turn off the t.v. I sigh. What did I do? Nothing. Nothing. Nothi-wait I did do something. I killed that bitch, Vorona. She deserved it, but guess what? They arrested Shizuo for it. No fair! Now I can't have fun at all! I sit up from the couch and walk over to my desk. I turn the computer on and search for details about the 'accident.' I find a link and click it.

  [Shizuo Heiwajia arrested!?

  News reporters say that the police got a call from an apartment located in Ikebukuro. When they arrived, they found a dead woman. Vorona Douglinakov was apperantly stabbed to death about a maxium of 14 times. Police arrived and took Shizuo Heiwajima as a suspect. They searched his apar.....]

  I logged off. I didn't want to read anymore of it. Maybe I should visit Shizuo? Tell him i'm sorry for the loss? Nah... I am just gonna tell the police that I was there and that I saw the slasher stab her. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Sooo, yeah that's what happened. I am really sorry for her!" I fake sniffed and cried. The police officer patted my back.  

  "Hey, it's fine." he said.

  "No it isn't! Shizuo didn't do a thing. It was that damn slasher's fault!" I covered my face with my hands. I hide a smile. 

  "So what you are trying to say is that Shizuo is innocent? And that the slasher was the one that did it?" he asks. I nod.

  "Okay then, I will report thi and will try to relase Shizuo in no time. Thanks for telling us this. You may now leave." I once again nod and exit the building. It is raining outside. I laugh.

  "Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe they believed that!" I look up at the sky. I hold my hands up to my shoulder. I stretch them. I put them back to my side. 

  "Now! What will I do?" I rub my hands together. Oh, I know. I'll just, go home. Shizuo will be released soon and I can't wait for that to happen! Worth the wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  2 days later...

  "Hello there Shizu-chan!~ Glad to see you out of jail." I say. I smirk. 

  "GOD DAMN FLEA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!?" Shizuo yells. 

  "I know you said that, but I couldn't resist the urge to come and see you. Besides you were just released, weren't you?" I say. He growls. 

  "Now, now. I know you didn't kill Vorona. But still. I really wanted to see you! Now, try to catch me if you can!" I race down the streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo yells my name. He runs after me. 

  I take a sharp turn and end up in a dead end. I smile. Just like I planned. I run to the wall at the end, and turn around.

  "Found you damn flea!" yells the mosnter of Ikebukuro. He stomps up to me. Our foreheads touch. Fists clentched. 

  "Are you going to end my life?" I ask. 

  "Do it." I say. I know he won't do it. I'm just messing with his emotions. 

  His fists unclentch. His eyes soften, now they aren't so...sharp. 

  "I," he thinks for a second. Then says,"I came here to tell you something." I tilt my head to the side. I already know what he is going to say. 

  "And that is?"

  "That, I love you." he blushes. How cute.

  I reach my hands up and pull his face closer to mine. Our lips a touch away. I whisper,"So do I." I kiss him. Our hate, is no longer needed. All we need is...love.


End file.
